


everything to you, anything for you

by jibby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: @ my homies if ur seeing this dont make fun of me pls xoxo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Meeting IRL for the first time, Moving In Together, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), The Author Regrets Nothing, Things Mentioned:, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is soft, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibby/pseuds/jibby
Summary: After four years of being online friends, then being online boyfriends, and now finally being together in real life Hyunjin and Felix couldn't be happier.Felix just has one question, and Hyunjin is happy to answer.aka: Felix hasn't had his first kiss yet and Hyunjin takes it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	everything to you, anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven't posted in a very very very long time on here so uhmmm yeah!! I just wanted to write something cute nd soft based on this funky little daydream i had a while back heheheabndkdfbb decided to make it hyunlix bc the tag is kinda dry >:o
> 
> please enjoy!!
> 
> ps. ken and all my homies if ur reading this pls dont bash me akjshdjdfklghsd

To be honest, this whole situation felt sort of surreal. The weight of Hyunjin’s hand was so warm and comforting in Felix’s own, it felt almost like a dream where he was floating through his deepest desires. That he would wake up and be alone again in his room, with an empty space beside him.

But it wasn’t a dream, because Felix has pinched himself almost twenty times now and it hurts every time. 

Finally, finally, Hyunjin was with him. Beside him. Within his grasp. After four years, two airplanes over too many miles, and a long car drive, Hyunjin was finally with him. His suitcase was thrown haphazardly in the corner of Felix’s room and a new set of keys was hanging on the hook near the door. 

They had been too exhausted to unpack any of Hyunjin’s belongings, instead deciding to put them off until tomorrow. Or next week. 

Felix was high off some sort of daze after chowing down on at-home delivery and drinking maybe a little bit too much sugary soda. That combined with the soft warmth of the dwindling summer sun cascading through the open window and the quiet breeze of the fan. It was comfortable along with the heat of Hyunjin’s body pressing up against the younger’s and Felix didn’t dare to move so much as a muscle. He didn’t want to risk breaking whatever sort of moment they were having.

Still, he couldn’t help but ponder the question that sat on his tongue. 

As if on cue, Hyunjin turned onto his side, awkwardly pulling Felix’s hand along with him. Felix turned as well, their bodies awkwardly facing each other. Hyunjin’s hair glowed gold in the rays of the sun, his other hand squished underneath his cheek. The look he was giving was quizzical, as if he was trying to decipher everything that Felix was thinking with just a gaze. Felix swallowed, concentrating on trying to gain the courage to ask what he was about to ask. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours Lixie? You’re much quieter now than on calls.” Hyunjin noted, reaching out to tuck a stray strand behind Felix’s ear. The touch was soft, barely there, but it felt white hot as Felix’s face began to heat up.

Why was this so hard for him to ask? The two have known each other for so long, there were no walls between them, hell, they were  _ dating  _ for god’s sake. But he still couldn’t just, bring himself to ask this one stupid question. 

“Do you…” 

“Do I what, hmm?” There was a teasing yet patient smile gracing Hyunjin’s face. 

“Do you remember that one time? Where you said if I still hadn’t had my first kiss by the time we met up you would-- you would take it?” His words were a jumbled mess, basically reduced to a mashup of syllables and question marks, but Hyunjin seemed to figure it out anyways.

The reaction from him was priceless. Hyunjin’s eyes widened slowly, jaw falling open and then closing like a fish. A bright pink blush bloomed over his cheeks, and Felix could tell the older was more than just in shock. 

Felix pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to try and mask his embarrassment. The silence was starting to get to him and for a moment Felix was sure Hyunjin was going to say something along the lines of ‘“hell no”. He was about to play it off as some sort of joke to reminisce on the old times until Hyunjin’s wide-eyed realization softened into a broad smile. 

His eyes disappeared into crescents, followed by a breathless “Of course, I was wondering when you were gonna ask.”

🝮

There were no words spoken as Hyunjin eventually shuffled back towards Felix, moving to position himself over the younger. With Hyunjin hovering over him like this, his hair falling in neat strands to perfectly frame his face, Felix can’t help but wonder internally how he got so lucky.  _ Hell, he won the whole lottery if he was being honest.  _

“Lee Felix,” Hyunjin started, “Can I, Hwang Hyunjin, have the honor of taking your first kiss?” 

It was so cheesy,  _ so fucking cheesy _ , but it left Felix breathless. It was like a prince was asking him for his hand in marriage, which was equally cheesy, but still.  _ This is happening,  _ he thought to himself.  _ This is actually freaking happening. _

“Yes,” Felix said. “A hundred-thousand-million times, yes.”

It was all Hyunjin needed. His hands moved to cup Felix’s face, they felt soft and warm against his cheeks. Just before they were about to meet, Hyunjin paused. He didn’t say anything as he held Felix’s gaze, a fond look clouding over his eyes. It felt too long though, and Felix was getting restless. Hyunjin tutted as he struggled to push himself up, just wanting to finally  _ flipping kiss _ . 

“Nuh uh,” Hyunjin hummed. “Let me remember this moment a little longer first.” 

At this point, withholding the kiss was like torture. It was agonizing waiting for Hyunjin to just  _ get on with it  _ but the blonde was still only looming over him, staring.

“Please,” Felix whispered.

Apparently that was enough to get him going because Hyunjin quickly dipped down, brushing their lips together. They were still slightly sweet from the peach soda he drank earlier Felix noted, trying to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He felt a buzz like never before, too much serotonin causing him to fall deeper into his happy sort of haze. Felix blinked open his eyes only for a second to make sure this was still his reality and Hyunjin’s hands slipped from Felix’s face in favor of intertwining their hands. It was a welcome anchor as he was so caught up in Hyunjin. Felix was practically drowning in him as the only thoughts he could think of were about the boy above him. 

Even if both their mouths were closed and they’re stiff and probably doing everything wrong, it just  _ felt so right.  _ Both of them opened their eyes slightly, Hyunjin’s lidded gaze begging a silent question. Felix’s eyes slip shut again, answering it by opening his mouth ever-so-hesitantly. They smiled against each other’s mouths, breath mingling in peachy-orange bliss as Felix copied what the older did. 

Their kisses became messier and messier as Felix lost himself in the moment. Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind, pulling Felix’s bottom lip between his teeth as they ventured on. Eventually, they turned so Hyunjin could sit up with Felix sitting happily on his lap, legs moving to wrap around his back. 

Felix haphazardly wiped the left over nervous sweat clinging to his palms over the cotton of Hyunjin’s t-shirt. Which was most likely to Hyunjin’s later chagrin, as it was quite an expensive shirt. But now he hummed happily from the touch, taking it as a chance to loop his arms around the younger’s waist. It causes Felix to let out a shy whine, giving Hyunjin even more access to do as he pleases.

Even if Felix’s heart was beating a hundred times a second, the kiss itself is slow, they never go faster than they need to. The now setting sun illuminates them in some sort of golden halo, dancing across their skin and warming it even more than just their bodies would do. It’s so quiet, so warm and peaceful, Felix is still so sure that he’s only dreaming. 

They finally disconnect, only to breathe, knocking their foreheads together. The close proximity allowed Felix to gaze into Hyunjin’s eyes, which were like deep pools of ambient black, and Felix just wanted to fall further and further.

“D’ya know what I was thinking about this whole time?” Hyunjin asked, a kiss-bruised smile spreading across his face.

Felix tilts his head to the side curiously, because to be honest, he really didn’t think Hyunjin was also going to be thinking of how plush his lips were.

“I was thinking about last year. Remember? That time on New Year’s where we were on call all night?”

Felix nodded, smiling at the fond memory. He knew what was coming next too, it had been their modo for years after it had been said. It was a phrase that was drunkenly spilled from Hyunjin’s lips that night when they were saying their resolutions. 

“I would give everything to you,” Felix started, pecking the blonde on the nose. 

“I would do anything for you.” Hyunjin finished, catching Felix’s lips once more.

  
  
  
  


_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped u liked it!! pls drop a kudos and a comment if u wanna!


End file.
